Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! = Archive = * Roleplay Logs from 6 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 7 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 8 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 9 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 10 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 11 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 12 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 13 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 14 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 15 ABY * Roleplay Logs from 16 ABY = Chronologically = 17 ABY Uncategorized *Skirmish at Kashyyyk - A test of will and military might at Kashyyyk. Dac Civil War See Dac Civil War, 16 ABY for the rest of the logs 18 ABY Miscellaneous logs The Capital's Underworld See The Capital's Underworld for the full history and logs. Ord Mantrell's old world of organized crime resurfaces right on top of the Republic capital. Mon Calamari Senator Tokoga drafts legislation that would weigh heavily on criminal enterprise and finds himself going face to face with underworld criminal mogul Bavon Nass. = By Characters = By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker * Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. * The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. * Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. * Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) Ephant Mon * Ephant Mon and Malif - Malif follows up on rumors of a treasure vault once owned by Jabba the Hutt. * Ephant Mon and Enb'Zik - Enb'Zik comes to get some information on the treasure from Ephant Mon. Leia Organa Solo *A_Random_Sampling - A couple of logs with Leia and a handful of others prior to 16 ABY. *Line_In_The_Sand - A conversation between Leia and Luke aboard the Refrain of Anshalar. By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Adaze Zasul *Prison Break Gone Wrong - Criminal Mischief leads to a large firefight at a Mon Calamari prison camp. Antoine Dareus *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - A successful raid on Coruscant. *Meeting Johanna - Dareus finds out just who they have in custody from the Coruscant Raid. *Back In The Fold - A lot of hard work pays off. *A Visit From Malign - Small log of a short, but encouraging visit from Darth Malign. *And so it begins... - An apprentice brings the Jedi Master to his knees, or does he? Arise Omondra Please see link above. Arissa Kiiko *Trust a Dishonest Man... – What is said when two Pirates fence with words? *See Arissa Run – Arissa steps into a trap set by the Imperial Warlord Korolov. *The Enemy Within – Enb'Zik makes Arissa an offer she just can't refuse. Axel Vichten *Caspar Welcomes Us *Axel and Tyler on Tatooine Billious Qarrack *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Bill and Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. *Fixing a Hole - Bill and Jack receive some interesting suggestions about their appearances. *Interesting Developments - Del makes the pirates an offer they can't refuse. *When It Rains, It Pours - Jack and Bill go to see a chadra-fan about a ship, and get a bit more than they bargained for. *When It Rains, It Pours - Part 2 - Jack relates his interesting experiences to his first mate. *Temple Spirits - Jack and Bill try to get some information but hit a dead end. Hiring a Crew *C Is For Cookey - Jack and Bill find themselves a cook; hopefully he can make Xermaaue. *A Furball and a Firebrand - Jack and Bill find some more rather interesting characters for their motley crew. *Something Amiss - Jack offers a position on his crew as an alternative to sleeping on the streets. *Women's Underwear - Bill and Jack meet their tech, who turns out to be slightly different than expected. Space Beast Chronicles *Something's Going To Get You - Jack and Bill relate some terrifying information to some overly curious NR pilots. *The Beastie - Raxis and Rebecca find out that pirates can be trusted about some things, after all. Chantinelle Thistleborn *Chanti at a swoop race - Chanti meets Zeak and Johanna during a Swoop-race on Caspar (RL-Time: 12/08/2001) Danik Kreldin *The Mission to Forlec - Danik leads an Imperial expedition to Forlec. *The Wookiee Hunt - Selene Day brings with it a Wookiee hunt. *An Old Score with Solo - Danik attempts to settle his score with Han Solo. *Kashyyyk Infiltration - A Commando raid on Kashyyyk. *Danik vs Sandor - Danik is reunited with Cantrell and fights Sandor Woden. *A New Mission - Danik is given a special assignment by Darth Malign. *Mr. Karrde and Mr. Kreldin - Danik runs into his old friend, Karrde, on Tatooine. *Hunting Kyokusha and Thrask - Danik hunts down and captures Kyokusha Gackt and Barrien Thrask. *Defense of Farlex - The defense of Farlex. *The Corellian Harvest Festival - The Corellian Harvest Festival turns sour. *Troublesome Female Jedi - Danik has no luck with Jedi. *Johanna is a Witch - Johanna kidnaps Danik and humiliates him before the galaxy. The Ord Trasi Saga (15 ABY) *The Trip to Ord Trasi - The first part of the trip to Ord Trasi. *The Trip to Ord Trasi, Part 2 - The second part of the Ord Trasi adventure. *The Leviathian of Ord Trasi - An ancient Sith Leviathian blocks the path of the Imperials. *The Crypts of Ord Trasi - The team reach the Crypts. *The Escape from Ord Trasi - The harrowing escape from Ord Trasi. *Danik and Sandor Talk - Danik and Sandor talk. *Danik vs Ai'kani - Danik and Ai'kani duel. *To the Sith - Danik reluctantly pledges his allegiance to the Sith. Enb'Zik *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part I *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part II *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part III *Occupied Planet Suffrage Act Ewan Dain *Hutt Palace Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Gren Delede Corruption and the Corporate Sector *An Assassin Arrives - A new assassin is welcomed into the fold. *Theft on Etti IV - A daring robbery, explosions and a firefight! *Battle in the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Things blow up. *Pirates and Pork - A Maffi attempt to sieze a pirate base, and use it for their own nefarious purposes. *A Pirate's Trap - Gren is rescued by allies, but loses something important, first. *Letting the Chips Fall - An unauthorized deal with the devil leads to the loss of a digit, where the loss of a life is warranted. *White Death Dies-Gren's pirate nemesis finally dies after a battle with his ESPO friends, and a Maffi droid. Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In Her Own Skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming Unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. *A Chance Dance - Raxis has a run in with Jal'Dana in deep space The Phair Kreiss Saga (15 ABY) *Who Dare refuse a Sith - Korolov offers Rall a mission *The Start of it All - Jal'Dana arrives to accept the mission *Right Place, But Wrong Time - Phair is shot in Faust's stead *To Fake a Death - Faust plots to fake Phair's death and use it for political gain Jaqen H'gar *EncountARR in the Side Deck - Bill and Jack go into the Side Deck for refreshments and find a pair of feisty wenches. *Fixing a Hole - Bill and Jack receive some interesting suggestions about their appearances. *Interesting Developments - Del makes the pirates an offer they can't refuse. *When It Rains, It Pours - Jack and Bill go to see a chadra-fan about a ship, and get a bit more than they bargained for. *When It Rains, It Pours - Part 2 - Jack relates his interesting experiences to his first mate. *Temple Spirits - Jack and Bill try to get some information but hit a dead end. Hiring a Crew *C Is For Cookey - Jack and Bill find themselves a cook; hopefully he can make Xermaaue. *A Furball and a Firebrand - Jack and Bill find some more rather interesting characters for their motley crew. *Something Amiss - Jack offers a position on his crew as an alternative to sleeping on the streets. *Women's Underwear - Bill and Jack meet their tech, who turns out to be slightly different than expected. Space Beast Chronicles *Something's Going To Get You - Jack and Bill relate some terrifying information to some overly curious NR pilots. *The Beastie - Raxis and Rebecca find out that pirates can be trusted about some things, after all. Krysten Carlyle *DIREX Board Meets New FLS Head - The Direx Board meeting resulting in the vote to give Delede over to the Empire and freeing Dareus Lanil Jast *If You Plant Them, They Will Grow - Lanil hatches a devious scheme. Liza Molokai *Recon into Dac - Liza and Vextin Mandor go on a recon mission which draws the attention of the NR. *Lecture on Imperial Leadership - A lecture on leadership led by Commodore Inrokana. *Escape and Evasion Training - What was supposed to be training winds up becoming something Liza did not expect. Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV *Party - Lord Geophreigh throws a party but gets more excitement than he bargained for. *Encounter in the Dig - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves look for refreshment in the Smuggler's Dig and find some other things less to their liking. *Hiring the Caterer - Lord Geophreigh and J'Eeves attempt to find someone to cater the party. *Meeting with Draga - Lord Geophreigh invites Draga the Hutt to his party. Lynae Cassius *Caspar Conversations - What happens on Caspar says on Caspar? Conversations that can only take place in neutral territory. *Unexpected Conversations - A quiet conversation turns tumultuous as not one but three force users stroll into the same room! *Medical Consultation - Two doctors in one room, both experts, trying to agree on one treatment plan. *Common Thread - The research of one was utilized by the other for things not said in polite company, will that alter the willingness of the one to help the other? *Surgery - A challenging surgery tests the abilities of a surgeon, technician and a patients will to survive. *On Ord Mantell - The past, present and future come together for some tense conversations and the chance of a lifetime. *Beginning Again - With her past more or less settled it's time to move on and face what ever the future holds. *Of Ships and Sentients, Butchers and Arrivals - How one conversation leads to another. *Dinner and a wedding- A small group of friends gather for dinner early evening at the Marin Mountain Lodge on Caspar. While drinks are served and before the appetizers arrive a wedding takes place that proves that a preemptive strike can sometimes circumvent almost certain mischief and mayhem. *Celebration of Truth - A week long celebration of the truth on Trandosha where all beings and heads of state in the galaxy were invited to the world to speak to the new government and to one another to work out conflicts. Malif_Tal-Tahn * Karaoke - A handful of casual friends, acquaintances, comrades and business associates gather for a small party that gets a bit loud and a wee bit out of hand. * Neutral Ground - In light of events currently happening near the end of 16 ABY an invitation is extended and accepted, the invitees finding themselves surprised by the others invited to the discussion. Nitisha Lazure * Near Capture & Escape from Tyy'sun - After losing her job at Gundark Industrial, Nitisha (as Ash) travelled to Etti IV, following a hunch that another was interested in hiring her. Unfortunately, she came across an enemy of her previous employer. * Punishment - Punishment Nitisha (as Ja'casha) received from Axel for various offences while acting as a Hssiss Scout. * Many Thoughts, Little Words. - Nitisha (as Ash) meets Mithral for the first time. * Stalked & Hunted by Tyy'sun - A few months later, Tyy'sun resurfaces, this time upon Ord Mantell, to continue his hunting & harrassment of Nitisha (as Ash). * Spa Treatment - Nitisha (as Ash) finally manages to convince her Mando burc'ya (friend) to enjoy himself and relax as she holidays on the Angry Rancor. Her idea of relaxation is a bit strange and the Mando finds himself in a different world... Raxis L'ygr *Raxis Gets Pinned - Freshly elated with the passing of his Flight Cadet training, Raxis gets an unexpected suprise. *Garbage to Deal With - An alert is sounded, and Ghost Squadron answers as Raxis finds himself in his first taste of space combat. *Raxis At the Medbay - After suffering a humiliating score of injuries in a fistfight near the flight deck, Raxis has a visitor. *Uncomfortable Traffic - Raptor and Sandman encounter and unexpected visitor. *A Fallen Comrade - Raxis and Lance are attacked on patrol by Wolf *Reporting Lance - A defeated Raxis rushes to alert his commanding officers to the capture of Lance Corbet *Training Day - Raxis, now a 2nd Lieutenant, takes some time to meet the newest recruit, Rebecca Varn. *A Late Night at the Hangar - Raxis and Rebecca have a run in at the repair hangar. *Sightseeing New Alderaan - A day off for a change, Raxis decides to see the city and bumps into some unexpected company. *A Duel With the Cadet - Raxis takes Rebecca up on her offer for a chance to duel him. *A Second Chance with Jal'Dana (Part 1) - Kesander and Raxis brief the pilots of the New Republic prior to a mission to escort the Audacity. *A Second Chance with Jal'Dana (Part 2) - From the view of the starfighter's battlefield, Raxis gets a second chance to shoot Jal'Dana down. *A Wolf's New Den - Raxis is given an opportunity to speak with a newly captured Wolf. *Coffee and Hydrospanners - Raxis meets Askra in the early morning on the flight deck. *Raxis Gets Shot Down - Raxis suffers a humiliating defeat at the hands of Krieg. *The Cat and the Mouse - A chance meeting with Jal'Dana Rall on Lahsbane sends Raxis to consider his part in the war effort. *In Mourning - Raxis, healing from a recent bit of time in the void, shares a conversation with Shael. *Just Play the Game - A chance meeting on leave, Raxis shares words with an enemy pilot. *Face to Face - Raxis, Rebecca, and Gene find themselves face to face with Krieg, Liza, and Dante. *Face to Face 2 - Part two of the enemy pilots meeting eachother face to face. Sabrina Rheatis *Introduction to Serenella - Sabrina stops by the Jedi Temple after returning to New Alderaan and is introduced to a young pregnant woman. *A Walk in the Park - Sabrina and Leia take a walk in the park to discuss the future of Serenella and her child. Shael Edur Re-Education *Captured by the Empire - Shael helps to save 38 lives, and nearly loses her own in return. *The Empire's Tender Care - Shael wakes to find herself in the care of the ISB *Krieg... to the Rescue? - Shael's best hope for rescue is dashed. *How Much is Too Much? - Shael finds her limitations. *Re-Education Begins - Torture with cake and caf. *Friendship Shaken - Friendship turns to betrayal. *Hope Renewed - Shael's given cause to hold out a little longer. Tal'sin Secura *Tal'sin's Interrogation - Tal'sin is interrogated on Ord Mantell and charged for several offences. *Tal'sin, the Knight - Tal'sin and Tathleach join the Knights of Corellia. Twila Virda * Lessons Learned - Pt. 1 - Colonel Virda experiences racism first hand while at the Coronet City spaceport and a fight breaks out. * Lessons Learned - Pt. 2 - The chaos continues. * Lessons Learned - Pt 3 - The aftermath. * A Bit Of A Situation - What is supposed to be a quiet break turns into something rather unexpected. * Confrontation - A 'meeting' with Moff Laran turns urgent for Twila as well as one of Twila's relatives. *A Chat In The Park - A talk between Xar'on and Twila take an interesting turn. Tyy'sun Eson All entries are in reverse chronology The Maffi Archives * The Siege of the New Republic Military Base - The Attack on the New Republic Military Base is at hand, and the Abyssal Union strikes with all haste! * An Abyssal Union - Maffi guides Imperial Stormtroopers deep into the Abyssal Ruins - to set charges on the foundation of the New Republic Military Base of Corusca City. * Imperial Negotiations - Negotiations for an Abyssal Union between Maffi and Imperial forces is at hand. * The Recruitment of Sidina - Eson sees potential in an agent of the OOAG. Boldly he begins to romance her loyalties to the Brotherhood of Zhao. The Black Sun Chronicles *To Kill a Karrde Part 2 – Eson's plot to destroy the head of the largest Galactic underworld org comes to its intense conclusion. *To Kill a Karrde Part 1 – Eson's decision to murder one of the very most prominent and influential figures in the galactic underworld would be the act that breaks all confidence within Black Sun of the Twi'lek. Betrayal is at hand. Tyy'sun is about to lose everything. *This Means War – A brash Jaxx has shot a member of the Privateers in a random act of violence. *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian – Lando's boasts of a mounting rescue suddenly take on new meaning - as the Trader's Envy is ambush by a team of New Republic Marines lead by Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan! *To Walk the Plank – The arranged exchange between Tyy'sun and Luke Skywalker is at hand. *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian – Black Sun intellegence picked up a valuable bit of information on the grid that Lando Calrissian, Hero to the New Republic, was a sitting duck on Nar Shaddaa. *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker – Tyy'sun plays his hand for knowledge of the Force - cutting a tentative deal with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker himself. *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge – After the death sentence has been laid on the shoulders of Ai'kani, she finds herself continuing her captivity aboard Tyy'sun's private frieghter: Trader's Envy. *Death Sentence for a Padawan – After a 7 day coma, and recovering from a gunshot wound to the head - plus a revelation of his Force sensitivity and Dark Side tendencies - Tyy'sun is enraged. *A Budding Rivalry – During a cleanup operation after the raid on the Abyssal Ruins, Ai'kani and Silvin snoop a little too close for Tyy'sun's comfort. *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins – Tyy'sun told the gangers a week previous to evacuate a city block potion on the undercity on Coruscant - but the thugs felt their home was just that - their home. *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan – Eson seeks out Ai'kani on Coruscant to make a point regarding underworld philosophy vs Jedi conviction. *The Burial of Gavin Shai – Wanting out of the Black Sun syndicate, and no longer loyal to its cause, Gavin is released from his ties to the criminal organization. Violet Allure *Pirates on the Rocks - A heroic rescue amongst asteroids. Thanks Guys! Wescal Cantrell *Eternal Sunshine of A'estshy's Mind - A nightmare Shy won't soon forget. Wes Masco *An Encounter on Tatooine Xar'on Tanner http://sw1mush.wikia.com/wiki/Xar%27on_Tanner Zergo *Conundrum - Zergo has a bit of a crisis, and gets some sound advice. Lemos Ackinbrac All logs are in reverse chronology *Some New Help - A controversial figure offers their help by donating their epxertise; in the interests of his people, Senator Ackinbrac does the only thing he can and sends her planetside. *Political Repercussions - Lemos gets extremely angry at the military after it's attack on one of Dac's bacta facilities. Category:Logs